A Closet Case
by Tragyk
Summary: Alex gives Olivia what she deserves after a little slip up....FEMSLASH WARNING


"What was THAT, detective?" Alex asked slyly, shutting the office door and turning to Olivia with a small smile she was desperately trying to hide.

"What was what, counselor?" Olivia responded, smirking. She kept her eyes level with the ADA's, playing innocent.

"You know what....Detective." Alex droned, humming throatily in approval as Olivia gulped. She was, after all, keeping up this professional facade purely for Olivia's....benefit, "you reached for my hand, out there. In open court." She stepped ever closer to the detective, her blue eyes blazing with mischief. Olivia allowed herself, gasping, to be pinned to the wall.

"Y-you reached back, counselor." She shot back, managing a smirk again despite her uneven breathing. Her gaze had drifted by now toward's Alex's chest, and she was staring distractedly; almost intently. "Ungh" she gasped, as she made an attempt to break her hands free from behind her back. But Alex, stronger than she seemed, especially when she was like this, kept her down with a smile. Olivia licked her lower lip slowly as the ADA unbuttoned her blouse with one hand, the other firmly pushing on Olivia's breastbone to hold her still, unbuttoned it just enough to show the top of a black lace bra. She tilted her head to meet the blonde's gaze with a hungry one of her own.

"Ah ah ah," Alex smirked, "Don't get too excited, I was just starting to get a little....hot." She licked her lips also, before kicking an office chair deliberately out of the way and melding Olivia's body with her own. They both moaned at the contact, and Olivia desperately tried to free her left hand from behind her. She succeeded, but Alex grabbed her wrist, tutting.

"I get to do all the touching," she smiled wanly, "I thought you detectives were better with commands." She pinned both of the brunette's hands above her head. First the left, and then the right. And as Olivia writhed and struggled hopelessly, Alex's smooth lips found her taught, straining neck.

"Oh, Al..." she sighed, half heartedly pulling at her hands once more.

"You'll get your turn...." the ADA assured, tilting her head to look up at Olivia, moving her lips away from the reddening skin of her neck just enough to speak. "But I" a soft nibble on Olivia's nape just to punctuate as Olivia continued to moan, "was" and now a sharp, playful nip at the chin as Olivia yelped, "Patient", Alex finished, inching upwards to take hold of Olivia's lower lip between her teeth. "You don't know what you do to me." she mumbled in between her bite. This one action was too much for both their restraint, and when Olivia's mouth began it's assault Alex did not even think to stop her. First lip to lip, then tongue to tongue, and Olivia found her hands suddenly freed as Alex reached down from her previous hold on them to tangle her fingers in short, auburn hair. Olivia took this as her chance to try and speed things up and before Alex had even noticed, her dress shirt had been unbuttoned all the way down and taken off of her; the left sleeve of the blouse was pulled away to show a bare, creamy shoulder as her left hand came down to work at Olivia's belt.

It was at this frantic moment that both women broke away for air, and as Alex gasped oxygen back into her lungs she looked downward to observe what had become of her shirt.

"Will you ever learn, detective?" She commented with a teasing, questioning smile. Some authority was gone now that she too was incredibly, incurably aroused.

"Sorry- Olivia began, but was interrupted by heated, commanding lips once mora as the blonde made quick work of her zipper, pulling the detectives pants to the floor and tossing them aside with Olivia's help, nearly yanking them both to the floor as well in the process but never breaking their fiery kiss.

No longer willing to stay at her sides, Olivia's hands leaped into the attorney's long hair as her hips bucked from what Alex's accidental brush with her panties had done to her. "Good detective, keep them there..." Alex crooned almost soothingly as she got down on her knees, Olivia's hands nearly pushing her down harder with her eagerness. "But don't you dare move them again." Alex smirked up at Olivia, before lifting the hem of her shirt up and trailing a line from bellybutton to panty-line with her tongue. Before Olivia could even register what was happening through her wriths and moans, Alex's teeth were pulling down her underpants to her lower thighs.

Suddenly, there was only the pressure of one hand on her hips, and she cried out as two long fingers entered her swiftly.

"Aaaaaaaalex" she moaned throatily, causing the blonde to moan a little herself as she pulled her fingers out to tease Olivia's swollen nub, watching in satisfaction as her hips jerked towards Alex's face violently. "Al, please...." Olivia whimpered, pushing her hips outward. Alex removed her dextrous fingers from Olivia's clit so that she could grasp her hips tightly once more. Olivia groaned at the loss of contact, her hips twitching.

"Please what, Liv?" Alex asked, holding Olivia's hips steady, "what do you want baby?" She looked up and their eyes locked with such intensity that both felt a shock tremble through their cores. Olivia's hands pulled at Alex's hair with more strength then before. "Tell me." The blonde commanded, and Olivia gave in, babbling, "your lips, your, tongue, y-you Alex, all of you. Inside me-AUGHHH" Olivia cried out wildly as Alex's head vanished between her legs and her hot wet tongue found her hot wet center. In and out, Alex's tongue delved in deeper each time, swirling around inside of her. Olivia could hardly keep her knees from buckling from the pressure as her hips bucked over and over again.

"Alex, Al, Ally, Ale- she cut herself off with a long moan. "Pl-please." And Alex, no doubt reading into exactly what she was begging for, slid her tongue out and along the brunette's slit, before clamping her teeth unexpectedly down on that one bulging, pulsing bundle of nerves.

"AAAAALEEEEEEXX" Olivia half screamed, half sobbed as her climax came crashing down on her. Her knees gave out at last and she went sliding down the wall onto the floor, breathing more heavily than she could have imagined possible. Alex's head craned to delve between Olivia's legs again, lapping up the juices and elongating her lovers delicious gasps and moans. She then crawled back up the detective, her mouth resuming it's earlier attack on Olivia's neck.

"I love you, Al" Olivia sighed once she had caught her breath, letting her head fall back against the wall as her eyes fluttered closed. Alex hummed in approval against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"What would have happened if I'd tried to cop a feel out there, huh? Or kiss you, instead of just hold your hand?"

"That's for me to know and for you to one day find out," Alex teased, lifting her head away from Olivia's neck and cuddling up against her. Olivia smiled, "I look forward to it, counselor..." the smile turned wicked, "as for now....a certain sexy blonde promised me a turn earlier, and I don't know about her - but I don't feel like waiting any longer..."

Alex moaned.


End file.
